Untitled2
by joryuukage
Summary: [mild cursing] An average girl in the wrong place at the wrong time. Gin and Vodka. And thus spawned another victim of the APTX4869.


Detective ConanPrologue 

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran through the rain, my breathing sharp and forced in my chest.

Slowly I stopped and leaned against a wall, nursing a stitch in my side with my left hand, my right on my knee. I panted, looking sharply around; I didn't know where I was, but I'd be damned if I let them find me.

'How can they be _real_?' I questioned myself.

"Oh yeah," I muttered in a sarcastic way, "_That's_ how…_that's_ why…"

_"…OK?" I asked my friend over the phone, lightning flashing and thunder booming with my words as the storm raged on outside._

"_OK," She said, although gloomily._

"_Good, I have to go, so bye,"_

"_Bye," she said, and we hung up._

_I sighed, looking out my window, wishing I could see the moon and stars. _

"_I wish," I said, even though there were no stars to wish upon, "That my life could be more exciting; that I could have some adventures."_

"Well f-ck that wish!" I said bitterly. "The _one_ time I don't think it's gonna come true it does! I didn't want this much adventure anyway."

I sighed knowing it wouldn't help. "But why this, damnit!" I asked the alleyway. "I'm seventeen! And I wanted my friends with me!" The last part was said in an extremely whiney voice, but it was true!

"Too bad, girlie, you'll have to die alone," a gruff male voice said, and I jumped up at once, looking wildly around for its owner so I could take off running in the opposite direction.

"It's no use, we have you now." The bulky, box-cut man said, coming out of the shadows.

'_Vodka,'_ my mind growled at this man dressed entirely in black, an intense hatred overwhelming me as I looked at him.

"F-ck off!" I yelled, adrenaline coursing through my veins. "Leave me alone! It's not like I did anything!"

"Au Contraire," A voice from behind me said, and I whirled around, my wet hair whipping my cheeks, to face Gin, Vodka's partner, gun gripped in his hand.

I glared at him, wishing my look could send thousands of deathly sharp daggers piercing through every inch of his flesh, and then that he would burn, slowly, from his feet up, as if he were in all seven of the fiery pits of hell at once. I hated him the most; from his long silvery blond hair, to his cold, unemotional, killers eyes and his trench coat, which he wore at all times, working oddly with his towering height to make him look like a flasher.

"I've done nothing!" I yelled, with more volume and force than intended, my hatred, burning more passionately for them than the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns, fueling my words.

"That's where you're wrong, little missy," Gin said, moving closer. My glare intensified at the sickening nickname he'd given to me.

From behind me I heard Vodka's approaching footsteps, but did not worry, knowing he had no loaded gun; 'Gin enjoyed it more, he should do it' was inevitably his philosophy in this case.

But unfortunately a surprising clatter forced me to turn in his direction, and at once Gin descended upon me, warping his arms around me, cupping my face with one hand while he pressed the cold, steal barrel of the gun, which he'd undoubtedly killed hundreds with, against my temple.

I gave an involuntary shudder, knowing I was being held by a killer.

"What a pity," he said in my ear, smirking all the while, "to have to kill someone with such a pretty face." He paused a moment, and seemed to be considering his options. "I'll tell you what: instead of marring that pretty little face of yours by blowing your brains out, I'll allow you something I've _rarely_ allowed others."

He pushed me away, and before I had time to react he used his gun as if it were a crude sort of club, hitting me sharply over the head with it.

I fell to the ground, eyes unfocussed and barely conscious, but I still heard his next words.

"You get an extra few minutes of life, and for you to keep that pretty little face of yours. You should be thanking me."

He kneeled down and popped something in my mouth, forcing me to swallow it as he poured water down my throat.

In that moment, I knew I was so royally screwed. My body felt like it was on fire and my bones themselves felt as if they were melting.

They walked away, their vicious and maniacal laughter echoing in my eardrums.

It was true: Gin was like Karasu; if he couldn't have you no one could.

End Prologue

Tada! Tell me what you think in your review! Good, bad, somewhere in the middle? Criticisms, flames, praise?

Flames used to stoke the seven hell fires in which Gin will soon be roasting.

'Awsum u rock!111's promptly thrown away.

Review.


End file.
